Magician's Grief
by Katfreak
Summary: Mistoffelees grieves for someone who will never be grieved for.


**Magician's Grief**

**Katfreak: OKAY! My FIRST Fanfic! So what do you Guys think?**

**BITE-Me: You need to write the story first Dorkus**

**Katfreak: Whoops: O0;**

**MercuryGirl: **To BITE-Me:** Shut up: **To Katfreak**: Get on with it**

**Katfreak: Okay I DON'T Own CATS so DON'T SUE ME!**

**RoloPolo: They can't sue you they don't know who you are or if you are any good as a writer!**

**Katfreak: Charming**

Night fell over the damp alleyway and the moonlight reflected in the puddles. No humans were out that night but there was one small cat that wandered down the alley.

This was a Tom cat with a black coat with a white chest and white face, much like a tuxedo. This was a Jellicle cat by the name of Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees shivered as he wandered down the alley. He loved being out at night, especially during the full moon. The moon filled him with a sense of calm and it recharged his magic. However, tonight was different; tonight the moon filled him with sorrow.

He frowned and ambled down the alley, planning on going back to the junkyard, when he suddenly skidded to a halt at a sound ahead of him. His eyes narrowed, his ears flattened to his head and his tail began to flick dangerously.

The music he heard sounded again and began to play a familiar sounding song. He soon started to creep forward.

"_Honestly"_, he thought, _"what human in their right mind would play music at one in the morning?"_

Hestopped at the fork in the alley and listened to the music. His eyes widened as he realised what the music was. _"It's the music from the song Grizabella and Jemmima sung at the last Jellicle Ball!" _He thought in shock.

Who was this Person? And how did they know that song?

Curiosity got the better of Mistoffelees as he peeked around the corner. The scene before him was not what he expected.

It was a teenage girl who played the music from a dull-looking flute. That wasn't what surprised Mistoffelees the most. What did surprise him was that the girl was extremely thin and absolutely soaked through. Apparently, she had been caught in the rain storm earlier that day.

Her dark hair clung to the sides of her face in long tangled rat-tails and her pitch black clothing stuck to her skin. He skin was as white as a sheet with hints of grey. He couldn't see her eyes because they were closed.

He stared at her as she continued to play her music. As she started to finish, he began to crawl forward.

When she did finish, she placed the flute across her lap and sighed. _"She looks so lonely" _he thought and before he could stop himself, let out a meow.

She opened her eyes and looked over at him. Her eyes were a steel blue and seemed to be filled with sadness and seemed to wish for… Death?

She smiled a small smile at him and said "Hello Tom, You came to tell me to shut up as well?" Mistoffelees tilted his head in question and crept closer to the girl.

She gently held out her hand and sniffed it carefully. It was frozen. He thought of using his magic to warm her, but dismissed it. Once satisfied, he purred and rubbed himself against her cold hand. She smiled.

"You are a very kind cat, you know that?" she asked. He stuck his head up and looked at her. "I mean, no-one else has ever been kind to me, not ever," she said sadly.

He moved closer again and began to rub himself against her cold and wet thigh, ignoring his fur getting wet and out of place, even though it would take him ages to fix. He tried to comfort her. He could sense that she was so very lonely.

"You must have an owner who is worried about you," she said stroking him, "They probably don't want you to go anywhere near people like me."

She gasped, eyes narrowing and clutched her stomach, doubling over in pain. Mistoffelees backed off for a second. A few moments later, when she had not sat up, he let out a worried meow.

She shook but forced herself to sit up. She let out a weak laugh and smiled at him. "Ha-Ha… sorry about that," she said. He gave her another questioning look.

"Anyway," she said changing the subject, "Be glad you have someone to care for you. I never had anyone who would care for me."

He looked at her again and placed a paw on her thigh. She smiled again and scratched his head.

"And to think, my family hate me so much that they wouldn't care if I dropped dead now," she sighed, "And I am going to anytime now." He looked at her in shock.

He saw she was right. Her skin had gone form whitish-grey to an even greyer shade and her lips were a faint blue.

He crawled forward again and crept onto her lap. He rubbed his head against her stomach. She laughed and continued to stroke him.

He then put his front paws against her chest, his eyes staring directly into hers. He placed his forehead onto hers and invoked his magic to see her life. What he saw shocked him.

This girl was a caring, loving person who tried to help everyone she could and risk her own life if necessary.

However, people did not treat her well. Her family, her teachers, **everybody **were very hateful towards her.

While others would have changed because of this hateful treatment, she hadn't. She continued to care for everyone.

He pulled his forehead away and saw she was crying. He licked her tears away in comfort.

Then he noticed her eyes begin to close. He felt her life start to fade away. He looked into her face.

She was so calm, the tears not falling as much. He knew she knew she was about to die. She smiled and hugged him tight.

He rubbed his head against her heart, not wishing her to die. He closed his eyes in misery.

She lent forward and whispered in his ear, "Thank you and goodbye… Mistoffelees."

He jumped in shock and looked at her. She didn't look back. Her heart didn't beat and she didn't let out a breath. She was dead.

Mistoffelees staggered into the junkyard an hour later, his mind elsewhere. She would be laid to rest.

When she had died, he had found someone, a police officer on his rounds and practically dragged him to her body. When the officer had gone for his radio, he had run away from the scene.

Mistoffelees had only one thought now. _"Get to my pipe! Get to my pipe!" _raged as a mantra through his head.

He walked past Plato and Alonzo, who both hailed him with hellos. Both were very offended when he ignored them by walking away.

He had to push past the Rum Tum Tugger, who, as usual, was showing of for his kitten and queen fans. He heard Tugger shout after him as he walked again.

He reached his pipe and crawled inside his thoughts swirling. He wandered over to his cloth bed and collapsed onto it. He found his small pillow and buried his face into it.

Then he allowed himself to cry.

He cried for her. He cried because she had no-one who would grieve for her in the human world.

But, even if no-one else did…

… he would.

**Katfreak: OKAY! NOW I'm done! What do you guys think now, mh?**

**MercuryGirl: It was really good: **pats her on the back

**Katfreak: REALLY? YAY! MEOW: **Jumps up mad down like a mad thing

**PhillisER: (Sarcasm) Nah it was crap**

**Katfreak: **Stops in her bouncing**: Stop it you meanie: **swats PhillisER menacingly.

**Rattytwirl: twirly wirly twirly wirly: **spins round in circles with arms out

**Katfreak: **Looks at her**: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MAD RAT?**

**RoloPolo: **Hitting Rattytwirl on the head**: Sorry about her, she hasn't had her medication yet. I usually give it to her before school: **Shoves three pills down her throat

**HannahBannana: Haven't read the entire story yet but it does seen to be ok**

**PhillisER: You ain't missing much**

**Fluffy: Shut it**

**PhillisER: No way you little fluff ball!**

**Fluffy: But...**

**PhillisER: Don't say any more or I will blow you away, like…. Like… well a fluff ball!**

**Yazo03: Stop being mean to everyone Phillis! Or I will be the one who is dragging you both into the emergency room. Into ER, get it?**

**Katfreak: Got the hint folks? An Author's work is never done: **Sigh:** Well later and please review! No flames thanks! Compliments would be nice though!**


End file.
